Optical transceivers are used to transmit and receive optical signals for various applications including, without limitation, internet data center, cable TV broadband, and fiber to the home (FTTH) applications. Optical transceivers provide higher speeds and bandwidth over longer distances, for example, as compared to transmission over copper cables. The desire to provide higher speeds in smaller optical transceiver modules for a lower cost has presented challenges, for example, with respect to thermal management, insertion loss, and manufacturing yield.
Optical transceiver modules generally include one or more transmitter optical subassemblies (TOSAs) for transmitting optical signals. In general, TOSAs include one or more lasers to emit one or more channel wavelengths and associated circuitry for driving the lasers. Some optical applications, such as long-distance communication, may require TOSAs to include hermetically-sealed housings with arrayed waveguide gratings, laser packages and associated circuitry disposed therein to reduce loss and ensure optical performance. However, the inclusion of hermetically-sealed components increases manufacturing complexity, cost, and raises non-trivial challenges.